


this is our decision, to live fast and die young

by dimplecurl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Cheating, College AU, Dom Harry, Don't worry, FUCK, M/M, Multiple Perspectives, Punk Louis, Rimming, Top Harry, a lot of partying, alot of weed, also, also this is for gabby, and no i didn't put any archive warnings up, and pointless, because she keeps sending me shit like this, but if you're reading this, but it progresses, bye, frat niall, fucking alot, guess the inspirations, have fun, high usage of weed, i just got inspired by multiple sources, i know you're horny, it is fucking stupid, just to let you know, liam is there, there is ALOT of fucking fluff at the beginning, you can guess some of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplecurl/pseuds/dimplecurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old socially conscious Harry Styles has had some very bad associations with his friends and his sexuality, and he knows they don't mix. Louis is 18, and is the biggest twat the sixth-form college had ever seen, yet has his standards so high only weed enthusiast and model Zayn Malik can get to it. Things clash with the punk and the flower and next thing Harry knows, his sexuality with Louis could become a good thing.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	this is our decision, to live fast and die young

(H)

Being gay and having social anxiety was a horrible mixture, and Harry knew it. It was like someone was out to get you, and shoot you down with an army of rifles.

But it was only college, what could go wrong? Where being a virgin was a statement and you’d most definitely find a girl giving a boy head in the rusty public bathrooms.

“It will be fine, sweetheart! You’re growing up!” Anne said, pecking his nose with a short kiss. “You’ve got it all—the good grades, the friends, the-"

 

“Mum,” Harry mumbled. “I don’t have any friends.”

Anne sighed. “Harry, yes you do. Remember your friend Nick? You still talk to him, right?”

Harry gritted his teeth, the blood under his skin tingling in vain. “I don’t want to remember Nick. Not after what happened.”

Anne shut her mouth immediately; she knew. 

When Harry was 12, he had the weight of the world lifted off of his shoulders. He was the trophy of the town, and everyone knew him for his smile and the little dimple that caved in whenever someone made him laugh his ass off. His abundance of friends knew this especially.

Among his friends was a boy named Nick. Nick was a special friend of Harry’s because they were best friends. And they were ever since they met, going to each other’s houses every week, celebrating every birthday, Halloween, Christmas and Boxing Day together, and whenever both of them didn’t have plans with their families, they would usually spend the day down by the lake, stuffing themselves with 99’s and chips from the shops. 

When Harry turned 13, he started to feel funny, but not in a physical sort of way, but a mental sort of way. He always had a strange habit of entering the boy’s locker rooms as they showered, hiding behind the towels and watching each with precision. He loved the smell and he loved how puffy their nipples got in the shower.  
But as he turned 14, he realized that his habit wasn’t something out of the ordinary, but rather part of his sexuality. He loved boys and he especially loved Nick; he loved the way Nick laughed whenever he told him a good joke and the look of childish concern he gave Harry whenever he told a corny one. But he loved his plump peach lips and his hazel eyes. All Harry thought about was having a lovely kiss with Nick after school. He would even set out blankets and play music to make it all romantic.

“Nick,” he said one weekend, “I want you to know something.”

He didn't waste anytime in love declorations with words, but rather with physical contact. Harry wanted to make this special, and he certainly wasn't innocent in the eyes of sexual frustration. So he went for it. He approached Nick with confidence and put his small, trembling hands around Nick’s neck, sliding his own ripe lips onto Nick’s. Harry closed his eyes tight and pulled back, confident in what he just did.

But Nick certainly wasn't. He pulled away from Harry screaming about him being a “fucking faggot” and a “disgusting little queer, stay away from me."

And it ended his relationship with Nick and all of his other friends. They turned from him like scattering rats, and it left Harry wading in his self-pity and wallowing in his insecure hormonal body.

But nonetheless, today was the day. Harry spent all morning having a mini anxiety attack, putting on his casual clothes shaking, brushing his thick, curly hair in a hurry, and gulping down Weetabix in fear. He said goodbye to Anne, and walked out the door into the horrible, polluted, moist, English air.  
All of the year 12s gathered in the gymnasium for an informational meeting. Poor Harry sat all by himself, twiddling his thumbs and shrinking into his hoodie. The amount of people here was giving Harry a headache. All of the screaming and yelling and hormonal banter was killing him; he felt like a caged animal inside a paranoid sixteen-year-old’s body.

“Hello?” Harry shot up with alert. Someone must be talking to him. 

He turned to the direction of the voice. He saw a humble boy with warm brown eyes and a gentle smirk. He had an outstretched hand and although Harry swore they never met, he felt like he knew this boy because of his approach.

“My name is Liam, what’s yours?”

 

Harry looked the boy up and down. This was the first person who had actually been nice for him in a long time. He was in disbelief.

“Uh, you okay? What’s your name, mate?"

“My name? Oh. Um, it’s Harry.”

The boy smiled. “Well, nice to meet you, Harry. You seemed a bit lonely so I thought I should talk to you. How about that?”

Wow, he called me lonely. You already look like a fool, Harry thought. His mind was pacing with negativity.

“So, err…what are you studying? I’m studying physiology. I hope to major in it someday. How about you, Harry?”

“Well, I hope to join a band because I’m a really good drummer—"

The crowd went quiet. All eyes seemed to shift towards the right side of the gymnasium. 

“Bloody hell, Tomlinson! Put your fucking cock back into your pants you ignorant disgusting twat! Fuckin’ ‘ell, didn’t your nan ever tell you to stop doing that?”

Various giggles are heard from all around.

“Who is Tomlinson?” Harry asked Liam.

“Louis Tomlinson? He’s a tosser. But if you want to get to know him, you have to like, break all of the school rules or something like that.”

“Get to know him?” Harry piped up.

“Students,” a man’s voice boomed over a microphone, “welcome to Salisbury Sixth-Form College. You are here for a reason—to pass the qualifications for a job. And you know what gets you a job? College. You guessed it, everyone. You will be expected—“ the man exaggerated, clenching his fist as if he was trying to show some sort of pride or motivation for the careless youth in the room, “to do your best. You will be expected to show up every single day, to prove that you are ready for what life gives you.”

“Mate if you’re gay for my willy then just tell me!” The brash Yorkshire accent called out. More various giggles from everywhere in the room.

“Tomlinson, I’m giving you two more chances,” the man said, irritated. Something about the way Mr. Madding looked was quite witty; he was short and stumpy with a red face and a bloated stomach, like a gigantic red balloon. Perhaps a grown up Dudley Dursley.

“My name is Mr. Madding, and I’m the headmaster here. I expect all of you,” he scanned the crowd with a fat worm for a finger, “to do your absolute best here. Come to school every day, especially you, Tomlinson.”

“What if I have an STD? Or like my asshole falls off or my bullocks grow eyes? Can I stay at home, Mr. Madding?” Louis called out again. Harry giggled.

“Alright, class dismissed, go get your schedules you twats,” Mr. Madding mumbled. The banter broke out again and Liam and Harry walked out together  
.  
“I don’t get it. If Louis is so open like that, and is so obnoxious and rude and has no respect for anyone, how come he’s so private about his romantic life? What is he hiding?”

“That what makes him Louis, Harry.” Liam said, “It’s a show he puts on for people. But in all honesty, he is quite charming with both boys and girls. He has really nice cheekbones and a nice ass and he smells like this really expensive perfume. No one really knows much about him, but they know EVERYTHING about him. D’ya know what I mean?”

Harry giggled. “You don’t have a crush on him, Liam? It sounds like you do.”

Liam laughed, giving Harry a slap on the back. “Are you kidding? I have a girlfriend. It’s pretty serious, if you ask me. But for men, it’s like a magazine at a Tesco’s. You can skim through them and read them, but you can’t buy them for yourself. That’s how I feel about Louis. But he’s like nature; you never know what you can expect from him. All I know is that he’s really good at sex.”

“Do you know anyone who has gotten to him, in like…that way? I mean having sex?”

“I know one person,” Liam said as they arrived in the commons room. “His name is Zayn Malik.”

That’s when Harry realized he knew a Zayn. He used to go by Zain in primary school, but he was one of his old friends, one of his old friends that turned on him once he knew his secret. But now things have changed; poor Zayn giving Louis a fucking blow job, having a great bro lad pal time, absolutely not platonic.

“Ah,” Harry smirked. “It makes sense.”

“What?” Liam said.

“Nothing.”

Harry somehow managed his first day of school. He met Liam and his girlfriend Sophia, a rather curvy and small girl but she was gorgeous and very sweet. He also got to know a few of his teachers but didn’t have a single class with Louis; fucking bollocks. All Harry wanted to do was get to know Louis. He tangled Harry with his obnoxious yet invigorating charm. He pushed Harry into a void of wonder and mystery, where he would have his arms outstretched to catch him. Harry hadn’t even seen the wonder boy yet, but he felt a connection. He wanted to know more. He needed to know more.

Harry lay on his bed, gazing up at a poster of The Hobbit and humming slowly to the distant song playing in the background, How Soon is Now by The Smiths. It reminded him of sex, he had no idea why.

“Harry,” a voice crept through the corridor. 

It was his older sister, Gemma. “What is it?”

“I was just wondering how your first day of school went.”

“It was fine. I made a new friend.”

“That’s nice to hear, what is his name?”

“Liam. He has a girlfriend.”

“Do you like any of your classes?”

“Yeah.” He pulled the covers over his head. “They’re fine.”

“Well, that’s nice to hear. Dinner will be ready soon.”

But Harry wasn’t even focused on what Gemma had to say. All he thought about—all he could think about, was Louis.

(L)

The room was a hazy white but Louis could see the light of the blunt being passed around in silence. It was him, Zayn, Stan, and a few of his mates from school. Louis felt weightless; he knew he was high but fucking hell, he felt great. He felt like he was falling through every cloud in the sky, one by one, but there was no ground. And he was going very slowly. 

“I’d reckon we play a game,” Stan said. “I’m horny as hell, and if my dick doesn’t get any action I’d—“ he took a whiff of the joint and moaned as he exhaled. “I’d think my dick would lose an inch.”

“Whoever can take the longest whiff gets it from me,” Zayn cooed. Although Louis wasn’t next to him, he could feel Zayn’s daunting stare from across the hazy room. He knew what he wanted and he wanted to give it to him and him only, he wanted satisfaction that Louis’s member could only possess. He felt his burning chocolate eyes and he felt his leather jacket mock his thirst for the 21st century masterpiece. He knew what he wanted, and with the drugs pushing him down, he would surely grab that chance and suck on it.

“Louis.” Zayn heard his smirk. “I want to see you go first.”

Someone passed him a blunt and he relaxed his chest, giving Zayn a ‘you-don’t-know-what-you-got-yourself-into’ look. He puckered his lips and raised his eyebrow smugly, letting the drag hit his lips like a feather falling from the sky. His teeth bit the blunt slightly, and inhaled the thick smog. He sat there, inhaling slowly, letting his chest rise as it came harder each second passing. But he wouldn’t let Zayn expose him like he was the only person in the room. He couldn’t help it; he exhaled slowly.

“Nice,” Zayn cooed. “Stan, it’s your turn.”

Louis passed the blunt over to Stan. He wrapped his red lips around the blunt and took an exhilarating drag, tilting his head up as he let go. He made three smoke rings; one time he had made 10 in one blow.

“That was a pretty hard drag, baby."Zayn smirked slyly. "Possibly."

Stan passed the blunt to another person in the room and it kept going. Zayn did his and kept his eyes glued on Louis the whole time. Louis had a throbbing erection, but good thing no one could see it. If Zayn had one too, then there was no real winner in the intimidation game.

“Oh, Stan, it looks like you won.” Zayn smirked. “Get ready, baby.”

Louis was about to burst. His fingers were sweaty and his neck throbbed violently. He needed Zayn.

Stan slipped his pants off and Zayn began to pout. “Babe, you don’t have an erection.”

Stan choked. “I…”

“You said you were horny. I guess I have to give it to someone else.”

Louis closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he felt a pair of teeth pull down his boxers. A wet, soft tongue placed itself comfortably on his throbbing member, licking the tip slowly and with tension. Louis couldn’t help but squeak.

“Zayn…”

The tongue became a mouth. It’s soft, wet, slippery feeling engulfed his knob and went back and forth passionately; Louis was hot and bothered to the max. He dug his hands in Zayn’s hair and ran it through, the jet black scruff tingling under his touch. Zayn moved towards his mid-shaft and towards his abdominal, licking all the way up to his neck and biting playfully on his neck veins. Louis moaned loudly this time. He opened his eyes and saw the eyes through the smoke; the duo were definitely putting on a show.

Louis loved it.

Zayn moved up further until his lips hovered above his own. “Baby,” he puffed, clashing with the pink flesh. Zayn had the lips of a model, so this was a double-threat to Louis. Zayn’s infamous tongue explored Lou’s mouth as their heads were moving in rhythm. Louis had his hands down South now, getting closer to Zayn’s favorite pleasure spot. Louis was getting exactly what he wanted. He was high and he was horny; it seemed like the world was in love with him.

Zayn stopped. "Wait until they are gone." He got up, flashed a quick wink at Louis, and gestured at him. He was under Zayn's spell.

Louis, cock still throbbing with anticipation, put his junk back in his pants.

“Lads,” he said to everyone, eyes red and teeth yellow, “thank you for coming.”

Louis knew exactly what he was going to do to Zayn tonight. His parents weren’t home and there was no one else to bother them.

“FUCK!”

Louis passionately thrusted towards and away from Zayn, using his rock hard cock as a guide. The room was clearer now, and Louis could see the innocent side of Zayn break free when he saw the glimmer in his brown eyes. It was something Louis liked to called a glitter, because your eyes look like someone threw glitter in them as your dick was being occupied by the ass (or even the mouth) of someone else. And that’s what Zayn looked like right now, behind his beautiful stubble and his olive skin and his chiseled cheekbones and his black leather jackets and his loose-fitted flannel shirts. Zayn was perfect and was Lou’s bro, and his fuckbuddy.  
Because Zayn did exactly what he wanted. Zayn wanted to know Louis. Everyone wants to know Louis, but there was this charm about him that Louis fell for, and Louis was happy about that.

Because Zayn knew.

\--

The next morning was no different than the last. Louis woke up, did a couple of reps, and trotted over to the mirror. He dug out a Stone Roses t-shirt and slipped on a pair of beaten black skinny jeans and a pair of grey vans. Obviously it wouldn't be Lou’s signature look without his hair; he yanked over and ran his fingers all around his hair, pulling out knots and swiping his fringe to the side. His hair was big and puffy from bead-head today, but it didn't matter; everyone still loved him nonetheless.

He left quickly, kissing his mum on the cheek and saying goodbye to Lottie, Fizzy, and the two sets of twins.  
The college campus began to populate as soon as Louis arrived. All eyes were on him and he loved it. He rolled his shoulders back and yawned, not giving two shits about what his followers were going to say to him today. Honestly, it was like he was Jesus or some shit like that. He couldn't even swim in water let alone walk a mile on it.

“You know Niall Horan, right? That blonde-haired kid that’s really popular and throws the best fucking house parties ever, right?” piped a voice from behind him. It was his best mate, Stan.

“Yeah?” Louis said with exhaust. 

“Well, he’s throwing one at the girl’s party he’s trying to hook up with. She’s a year 14 and she’s fucking rich, mate. It’s like a mansion where she lives and, get this---her parents buy her exported liquor from France and Germany. And fucking everyone is going to be invited. We should go there together.”  
“Sounds fun. Will there be any orgies like last time?” Louis smirked. It was nothing surprising to be invited to a party without any sexual action. Louis liked the lesbian ones the best.

“Tons. We’re about to get wrecked, mate,” Stan said, giving him a hard hit on the back, “it’s this Friday.”

“Cool, yeah, I’d definitely be there…” Louis’s eyes started to trail off to the right. He saw a figure sitting on the bench by himself, gazing towards Louis like he was starstruck.

Louis squinted and the boy’s details started to render.

He had pale face and pink, rosy cheeks. He had a mop of curly brunette hair, plump rosy lips, and jade-tinted eyes. He would not keep his gaze off of Louis.  
Louis shook it off and turned back to his friends to engage in his everyday banter. But he still felt the boy’s emerald coins shoot a non-existent laser beam into his back. His presence irritated him; he looked like a proper twink and it was driving Louis crazy.

Louis saw Zayn approach him.

“Zayn.”

“Hm?”

“Some twink is giving me the eye over there. What the hell is his problem?”

“What—" Zayn turned in the direction of Lou’s finger. He did see what Louis was talking about.

Zayn blinked in disbelief. “Fuck.”

“What, you know him?”

“Fucking hell bro, I knew him way before I met you. I didn't even know he would be here.”

“That’s fucking creepy,” Louis said, turning his back one more time. The bell rang and everyone began to part their ways for class. Louis had philosophy next, and he was excited because Zayn was going to give him a hand job under the tables, as long as Mrs. Till didn't see. 

The boy scattered the opposite direction, and Louis felt somewhat disappointed that he wasn't coming with him and Zayn. 

"He's beautiful," Louis said under his breath.


End file.
